Talk:Chilling Winds
Don't see how this skill could be any useful since most water hexes last only for about 5 seconds. Thereby only increasing the duration for about 2-3 seconds. >> Trace 20:21, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :Ice Prison, Teinai's Prison, Blurred Vision, Rust, and even Mind Freeze could be worth it. --Crazytreeboy 20:49, 24 September 2006 (CDT) why is this in air magic... ew. unless you run air/water.--Life Infusion 20:36, 28 September 2006 (CDT) :Actually, air/water hybrid runners are very popular and are some of the best runners I know. Spec in air for blinding flash to shut down any melee that might come to harass you, then snare them and run away. Also great for snaring enemy runners to try and force morale. --Theonemephisto 18:01, 24 October 2006 (CDT) This would be awsome with only a few points in Water magic so you could cast a hex and then use Arc Lightning for full damage.--Coloneh 16:50, 2 October 2006 (CDT) Try getting your air magic to 16 and you water to 10 and dropping this then mind freeze on some unsuspecting foes who dont realize that they are going to be moving 90%slower fir 10 seconds. Thats a LONG time for an assasin t stand in one place.--Coloneh RIP 18:39, 25 November 2006 (CST) Eww... why not invert those attributes so you still have the hex for 10 seconds and you do some extra damage (84 cold vs. 60)? Then again, I suppose it depends whether your other skills are Air or Water based. --katko 13:32, 28 November 2006 (CST) :extra damage? thats only 24 exra damage thats not much when an ele can simply cast an AoE spell that the target cant avoid since they have 10% of their normal speed. Also without chilling winds you cant get mind freeze for 10 seconds. the MAXIMUM is 7 seconds and that would requite a blessing .--Coloneh RIP 18:50, 1 December 2006 (CST) With 16 Air magic and 15 Water magic. Using Glyph of Elemental Power + Chilling Winds + Mind Freeze will slow your target to 10% for a quite insane 15 seconds (As well as dealing 147 cold damage). Not to mention youll have GoEP up for 3 more spells, too bad that Air magic and Water magic don't have any good AoE's, apart from maybe Maelstrom. And of corse with max 3 Energy Storage youll need to use a +30/-2 weapon set before casting Mind Freeze. I'll be having some fun in RA with this for sure. Niobium 01:11, 10 December 2006 (CST) :all you need is like 10 seconds of mind freeze to maintain it. i would try it if i ever wanted to use an ele.--Coloneh RIP 16:27, 6 January 2007 (CST) Ya, and with almost all your points sprnt in Water and Air Magic, you'll only have enough points for 3 Energy Storage and possibly an Energy Storage Rune, not really worth it, as you'll probably run out of energy fast. --Nyc Elite 19:21, 8 January 2007 (CST) Notes: "essentially shutting down melee professions." First of all, unless you are running away from the Melee professions, this does nothing but slow their movement speed down. I think it should be changed from "shutting down melee professions" to "stopping kiters on their tracks".. --MagickElf666 23:06, 27 April 2007 (CDT) Well considering the fact that melee profesions must be near you to hit you I think reducing their speed by 90% does shuts them down.--Glass 07:06, 8 June 2007 (CDT) Only next water hex? "(30 seconds.) The next water hex on target foe lasts 25...85% longer. Initial effect: 25...45 cold damage." OK so I have mind freeze and chilling winds. Water magic 11 (8 seconds mind freeze duration) and Air magic 9 (70% longer water hexes duration). By my calculations mind freeze should now last 13.6 seconds, so 13 or 14 not sure if the game rounds up or down on this. Testing on isle of the nameless and the dummy had the downwards hex arrow for full 30 seconds. So does chilling winds end when the first water hex is cast on the target, as in the description, or does the 70% duration of water hexes count for all water hexes cast on that target for the full 30 second duration of chilling winds? Mrjack 16:45, 13 July 2009 (UTC) This skill is great. Instead of trying to have one person run air and Water, just have a Water Ele and Air Ele work together. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 67.249.45.168 (talk • ) 10:58, 26 August 2010 (UTC).